Lombax (species)
Lombaxes are fictional bipedal anthropomorphic species, which were created by the imagination of Insomniac Games. After the Great War II, there were only three lombaxes surviving. Ratchet, which is the main protagonist in the series, Alister Azimuth, an ex-leader of the Praetorian Guard, and Angela Cross, who is a female lombax, and worked for Megacorp, as a genetics employee. Later, Alister Azimuth was killed by Ratchet, because of misusing Zonial Technology. Angela Cross escaped to a different dimension using the Lombax Secret known as the "dimensionator" Lombax History. The Lombaxes were known to be the most technologically advanced species in the universe next to the Blarg. It is a fact that female Lombaxes, do not have tails, as it was said on Pirate Radio in A Crack in Time. It is also a fact that the Lombaxes originated and prospered and created a kingdom in the Polaris Galaxy on planet Fastoon, but then escaped to a different dimension, making a new homeplanet in a different-unknown reality. It is common, in fact, for Lombaxes to be born albino. Alister Azimuth was an albino Lombax, along with some other facial deformations. Lombax History The Lombaxes lived in the Polaris Galaxy on Planet Fastoon, and created an entire Lombax Kingdom. The Cragmites, which lived and created an Empire on planet Zaurik, noticed the speeding technological advancement of the Lombax Kingdom. The Cragmite leader declared war! A battlefield was set up on a nearby field on planet Fastoon. The Lombaxes were known as galactic heroes for destroying the Cragmites, by banishing them to Dimension X2-49 using the "Lombax Secret" known as the "dimensionator". One day, when the Praetorian Guard General Alister Azimuth, and the latest Lombax to have a son in a century, Kaden, were hoverbooting over the Lombax Trillium mines, and found a frozen Cragmite egg. They took this cragmite and raised him as one of their own and named him Percy Tachyon. Percy was a grand young child, and was the smartest of his league. However, when Percy was searching the Lombax Historial Chambers, were he sneaked in, because he was forbidden and the Lombaxes did not want him to learn about his past. Percy found a book called "The Great War". He read about his past, and grew with rage. He created a secret chamber, where he raised bolts and raritanium, enough to pay Drophyds to be his personal armada, and used the dimensionator to free the cragmites. When the army was complete, Percy Tachyon, who changed his name to a traditional Cragmite name, Percival, made a plan. He created a plan for a new device, one that could save and protect the Lombax race. He came as the name of "an inventor" and tricked Alister Azimuth into funding his new machine. Kaden and his wife already told Azimuth not to trust him, and when the Lombax Praetorian Guard found out about Alister Azimuth funding Percival's plans, they sued him, and banned him from the Lombax kingdom. When the machine was complete, Percival released his army, and forced the Lombaxes to flee to a different dimension using the "Lombax Secret" called the "dimensionator", along with other Cragmites. In the new world, a border was drawn separating the Drophyds, Cragmites, and the Lombaxes. However, Kaden stayed behind to protect the dimensionator, his wife was killed when trying to hop in to the dimensionator band, and Kaden sent Ratchet to the Solana Galaxy on planet Veldin. Angela Cross, another Lombax that didn't leave to a different dimension, was stuck in the Bogon Galaxy at age 5. Max Apogee eventually fled to save her. Alister Azimuth escaped to a different part of the Solana Galaxy. So now only three Lombaxes were in existance. Percival fled to a different part of the Solana Galaxy in hopes to create a new Drophyd army, and destroy the existing lombaxes. Personality The Lombaxes were known to be "noble" and "corageous". They also enjoyed creating and modifying weapons, along with high-speed racing, and chasing, and were good at problem solving and lock-picking. Lombaxes were known throughout the galaxy for their technological tendencies, and couldn't leave anything unmodified, according the the Unnamed Smuggler. Lombax Warfare Lombaxes had alot of military companies and were capable of intense warfare. Some of their companies were grand, and were known throughout the galaxy. The original location of these companies were in Fastoon, Polaris. 'Lombax Prætorian Guard' The Lombax Prætorian Guard, are the elite warriors and the main source of military for the Lombaxes. They were known to have the best and most effecient warriors. Some of the warriors never spoke, and were mute, and were tough enough to withstand Nanoroids, a form of over-concentrated nanotech, which could kill a person. The leader of the Lombax Prætorian Guard (LPG), was Alister Azimuth, who was a 4-Bolt Magistrate, who was eventually declared an outlaw and kicked out of the league. The main armor used in the LPG was the Trillium Armor, which Ratchet eventually acquired. 'Center for Advanced Lombax Research (CALR)' The Center for Advanced Lombax Research (CALR, also known as "caller") was the most effecient labratory in the entire Lombax Kingdom. It was used to invent new technology for the Lombaxes. It was the largest facility located througout the galaxy. Facilities were created in other planets like Rykan V, and Sargasso. The Center for Advanced Lombax Research also invented the Alpha Disrupter. See Also *Ratchet *Alister Azimuth *Angela Cross *Kaden * Ratchet's Mother required[? ] *Lombax (disambiguation) Trivia *A simaller species called the Cazares exist. They are a humanoid species just like Lombaxes. Except they have brown fur instead of beige/blonde fur, and female Cazares still contain tails unlike female Lombaxes. *Female Lombaxes do not have tails. *The Lombaxes originated in Fastoon, Polaris in the Lombax Kingdom. Behind-the-Scenes Lombaxes, (particularly Ratchet), were originally going to be a "reptilian"-like creature. But then a cat-like creature evolved but the creaters were still not happy. Then a dog-like creature evolved, then the two morphed and the Lombax evolved. It is possible (but unknown) that the term "Lombax" derives from "Lemur" and "Fox". ﻿ 185px-Ratchet_sketch_1.png|Ratchet as a Feline-like creature 185px-Ratchet_sketch_2.png|Ratchet as a canine-like creature. 185px-Ratchet_sketch_3.png|Ratchet's final outcome. Known Lombaxes *Ratchet *Alister Azimuth *Kaden * Ratchet's mother [ Name required ? ] *Angela Cross Other lombaxes were seen in some cutscenes, and a photograph containing Percy and other lombaxes was released. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Species